Torn between two worlds
by sandface
Summary: When your parents are the most well known and powerful Shinigami in the world, great thing are expected from you. Sadly young Hisana Kurosaki has to live up to those expectations, even though she's only as powerful as any other 7 year old... or is she?
1. Chapter 1

sandface: hi guys! ok, yes i may have been working on Dark Secret of the Future, but i had the ideas for this, so i had to write it. this chap will be long, but the following ones will be smaller. enjoy!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been two months after Aizen's war had ended. Many were still hurt from the battle, but weren't far from being 100% ok. Only a few were still in the real world, and now they too had to return home. All of them would be missed by their friend in this world, but Shinigami couldn't live in two places. Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika had already said their good byes, and were about to leave. Only one had not said good bye yet, and the group knew they couldn't leave without her, since it they did, they knew she wouldn't come back. Finally after an hour of waiting, Rukia dragged herself to the group. A sad look was in her dark eyes, and everyone could see she didn't want to go home. She had lived in the real world for a few months before, so everyone knew her and was her friend, but it wasn't them she would miss.

"Good bye" she muttered under her breath.

As she went to walk away with the group, someone reached out and grabbed her arm. "Don't go" Ichigo tried to say as quiet as possible. Neither wanted anyone to know about them, so they tried to keep quiet, but both were failing.

Orihime sighed, and walked away from the group. She had said good bye to the group of Shinigami, so there wasn't much point in sticking around to see the rest of this soap opera around her. Every day in killed her to see the two, but not once would she show her sadness; she only kept smiling like nothing.

Four months had passed by in a blink of an eye, and it seemed so oddly quiet around. The normal humans didn't ever remember what had happened just six months ago, and probably never would. It seemed everything had gone back to normal... that was until one very quiet afternoon. The bell had just ringed for lunch, and most of the students had left the class room, but four stayed behind. Everyone noticed that those four had become friends over the past four months; but how could they not when they all risked their lives for each and fought side by side in that war months ago?

"I can't stand it being so quiet around here!" Orihime said as she glanced out the window.

"It'd be nice if maybe once a hollow came by, so that we weren't so bored... but I don't think they'll ever attack here again" Ishida threw in.

"Probably not" Chad added.

They had gotten use to Ichigo rarely saying a word to anyone. His old friends had even given up on even speaking to him. The three knew why he had become so quiet, but it had four months, he had to get over it. Out of nowhere the window flew open like it had done before. By then a few other students had returned, and were all in shock to see who had come back.

"Ru-" before Ichigo could even get her name out he was knocked out cold.

"You idiot!!!! I'll kill you for this!!! And don't think I'm joking!!! And if I don't kill you, Nii-sama will, or... or... oh someone will kill you I'll make sure of it!!!" Rukia screamed in his ear once he had woken back up.

"Why do you always have to punch me? Why do you want me dead I haven't done a thing?!" Ichigo growled back at the small girl in front of him.

It took every out of her not to snap is neck right there, but there were too many witnesses to deal with if she did kill him. "There's too many people here, follow me and I'll explain why" she growled back.

Before he could even stand up to follow her, Rukia had grabbed him by the hair and was dragging him out of the room. No one knew how someone so small could be that angry or that strong. Once they were outside with no one around them, she began to explain why she was going to kill him.

"Ok... remember the day I had to leave back to Soul Society... no... just at least remember the night before that" Rukia began, trying to remain calm. Ichigo nodded, and just merely at the memory both had turned a shade of red. Already just by that comment he had one of idea of where this was going. "Well... no one has any clue of how it was possible, nor will anyone ever know how, but that night will be a bit more than a simple memory"

"WHAT?! How is that even possible? You're supposed to be the undead, so how is it possible?!" Ichigo screamed back. The few people who were near them ran the second he began screaming.

"I just told we don't know how! And if I'm the undead then it must be no different than the case with the vampire and the human" Rukia snapped back.

"There's no such thing as a vampire!! But... but... what now? Are you going to stay here... or..." he passed out before he could finish that sentence.

It didn't take long for that to spread threw the entire town. It had been a student who overheard the last part of the conversation, and they couldn't keep any secret. Once Orihime heard about it, she all but passed out herself. It was one thing when she would see the two together, but now to hear this. Luckily, Ishin, Ichigo's father, didn't seem to mind Rukia staying with them. And also luckily, being she was tiny to begin with, no one seemed to notice the true reason she stayed there. It wasn't until a month later that people caught on to what was going on. The first one to catch onto the mess was Yuzu. Rukia had once borrowed her clothes, and this time she didn't.

"So what are you gonna name the baby?" Yuzu asked in her cute young child voice.

The second she asked that Rukia spat her drink out and so did Ichigo. "How did you find out?!" both yelled at once.

"Yell first Inoue-san told me, but I didn't believe her, but now I do! And you didn't answer my question either" she replied.

Both sat their quiet for some time, since neither had really thought about that. "Uhh... maybe after my sister" Rukia stammered finally.

"If you wanna name it after someone then name it after my mother!" Ichigo growled back.

"Why her?! And for all we know it might not be a girl!" Rukia spat back.

The two looked like they were ready to fight to death over this mess. It wasn't until Ishin jokingly said to name it after him, that they turned their anger at him.

Even after four more months the two never could agree on a name, and many thought the poor child would end up going thru life without a name. Either that or someone else would give it a name while the two continued to fight over the name. The only thing right now that both could agree on was that they needed to try to keep _it_ hidden from Soul Society. If Yamamoto found out about this chances are the child would be killed. So far the only one there to know about the mess was Renji. Rukia knew she could trust him with that secret, anyone else though would have reported it in two seconds flat. For now they were safe with this secret, but how much longer could they hide? Sooner or later they would notice that she was missing, and then someone would end up seeing the child, and it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together.

Later that week, Orihime was on her way to see her two friends. After two months of therapy, she had gotten over it all. It also helped that when there was an empty space Ichigo had left when everything had happened; there was someone else to fill in for him. Very few knew that he had fallen for her, she herself didn't even know.

"I hope they're home or else I would have spent all day putting this gift together for nothing!" Orihime said as she tried to hold onto a very large box.

"At least you didn't spend the last three weeks sewing a blanket together for that child. It better like it" Ishida added in.

He took the large box from her, since she was about to fall over. Yes Orihime may have still been saddened over the matter of the baby, but the least she could do was try to make sure the little child had one friend in life. Finally they got to the house, only to see nothing but darkness. Where exactly could all four of them gone? It was just the morning after the day they close down the hospital, so there would no luck finding them there. Out of nowhere Kon managed to get a window open a bit to find out who was standing outside.

"Kon? Where is everyone?" Orihime asked.

"Oh, I had a feeling you'd ask, wait an hour or so they'll be back. They went flying out of this place as if it were on fire, I don't know why but they all were freaking out and running in circles" Kon replied.

By the sound in his voice both of them could tell he truly did have no clue as to where they were. But judging by the way they freaked out, and also judging time wise, they knew what had happened.

The two did what Kon said and waited around for an hour or so. At one point Orihime reopened the box to make sure she had put everything inside, and to her surprise she did have everything there. Finally after another hour and a half the two saw Ishin, Karin and Yuzu walking in their direction. There was no sign of Ichigo or Rukia at all.

"I feel so old now- oh, Inoue, Ishida, what are you two doing here?" Ishin asked once he realized they were in front of him.

"Would you mind giving this box to either Rukia or Ichigo? And what were you talking about?" Orihime asked as she handed him the giant box.

Once he took the box he also almost fell over. This time it was Karin who answered her "Go down to the nearest hospital, ask for my brother and you'll understand. And I hope some of the stuff in this box is pink if you catch my drift"

The two stood there for a second, and then went down to the hospital. They already guessed what had happened, and luckily the stuff in the box was purple, so it didn't matter. Once they got there it didn't take long to find them. Ichigo all but drug them to the back of the place. They had never seen him this happy ever, which made them a bit scared. Finally he let go of them, only because Ishida threatened to shoot him with an arrow though, but was still bouncing off the walls. The people around him wondered how many coffee he had been given in the three hours he had been there. He stopped in front of a window and kept pointing in to the far left corner of the window. Both a bit scared to look in the window, and then finally glanced inside of it. On the other side of the window were a few very small babies, and the one he wouldn't stop pointing to was a small girl with orange hair.

"That's her!! Hisana Kurosaki!!" Ichigo said, still bouncing off the walls as if he were nothing but a huge cup of coffee.

As is she had heard him, the tiny baby opened her eyes and glanced over at them. Her eyes were a deep purple like Rukia's eyes. After she looked at all three of them, she went back to sleep. Hisana was the tiniest out of all the small babies in that room, which didn't really surprise anyone. Everyone had a feeling she would be very small, since her mother was also extremely small.

"She's cute" Orihime said.

"And very, very small" Ishida added in.

"Of course she's cute!! And what did you expect, a giant?" Ichigo laughed.

Every last person was beginning to wonder what exactly he was on. Normally Ichigo never smiled- or laughed for that matter- and yet that day all he did was smile. But the two knew that very soon the smile would be gone. It would be beyond hard to hide little Hisana forever. There was no mistaking who her parents were, which made it all the worse for her. And it wouldn't take very long for Soul Society to find her, if they hadn't already. But if they hadn't found her yet, it would only be a matter of time.

Two years passed by quickly, and there now truly was no mistaking Hisana's parents. Her hair fell the exact way Rukia's did, but the ends that flipped up went in every direction as if her hair wanted to spike up like Ichigo's. She was very small for her age, but no one dared to anger her. Her two friends were the only two who knew how strong she was, even though she was just barely two years old.

"Wadya mean that hurt?" she asked.

"Put dat ding away!" Kimiko cried back.

Hisana had found a plastic knife and pretending it was a real katana, and ended up hitting poor Kimiko. Soken, Kimiko's twin brother, took the plastic knife away from her and ran for his life. Though the three had been friends for years, Soken was always scared of tiny Hisana. No one understood why that was, but some were scared to ask.

"Give it back!" Hisana snapped.

"Uhh... ok" Soken replied as handed it back to her. Any time she did that it was easy to see how her mother's personality had rubbed off on her. Soken seemed to be her pet at times.

Kimiko and Soken were mini copies of their own parents. Not very long after Hisana was born, Orihime- even though barely had just turned seventeen- had married Ishida. No one dared to ask her why, since many were still shocked that she didn't have a mental break down. Not long after that Kimiko and Soken were born. They were just a little over a year younger than Hisana, but were her size already. Kimiko had short orange hair and gray eyes, while Soken had black hair and dark gray eyes. Both wore glasses, even though they were very young.

"Dis is odd" Hisana said as she glanced up at the sky.

"What is?" Kimiko asked.

"By now Mama should have come to take me home... but she isn't here yet" she replied, still staring at the now darkening sky. She had no clue of where her mother had gone, and because of where she went it could be the death of them all.

"Rukia Kuchiki... you leave for over two years and you want us to just let you continue on here as if you had never left. You already have a record about staying in the human world for too long, and now you're adding even more to it. Only this time we didn't have to arrest you. Do you have anything to say?" Yamamoto growled as he stared down at her.

Every captain and vice captain waited for and hoped she had a good response to this all, and luckily she did. "That was in the past, it's worked out leave it be. As for this case, I have good reasoning. I had to stay in the human world for that long because of my daughter. She's just now two years old, and if you give her a chance she might prove to be one of the strongest yet" she threw back.

Only one wasn't shocked at the comment. Renji had none about the child, but all he knew was the father, he knew nothing more. Everyone else though was in shock. Some of them wanted her dead that very second along with the child that no one knew what to call, while others hoped that there would be no trouble for her.

"This is a first, at least it wasn't another 'I got lost on the path to life' excuse, but yours isn't believable. I want proof that there is truly a child, and then we'll deal with this matter" Yamamoto said.

"She's too young to come here, but in a couple of years she'll be ok. May I request just two more years in the human world?" Rukia begged. Hisana was far too tiny and young to go there; she would be crushed in a second.

"Request denied! Before you can set foot back there I want to see this _thing_ for myself!!" he spat back.

"Then you'll have to come to her! I refuse to bring her here now! Send one of the captains or something" Rukia pleaded.

There was silence for some time. In the back of her mind she knew that she should have just kept silent. Somehow no one had noticed she had been missing, mainly because before leaving someone else joined the 13th division that looked similar to her. Finally he agreed to her request. Captain Hitsugaya would be sent to see if there truly was a child, and if there was, she got to stay for two more years, but not a second more. And if there was no child, then she might as well consider herself dead. Afterward only a couple asked Rukia a couple of questions about the child. They did believe her, since someone claimed that this had happened once before many years ago.

"Taicho! Let me come too I wanna see her too!" Matsumoto begged. She herself sounded like a little kid.

"Fine" Hitsugaya gave in quickly. He wasn't in the mood to have to deal with his vice captain who would most of the time win by suffocating him.

After dancing around for being able to come along, Matsumoto turned back to Rukia, and said "I bet that spiky haired substitute Shinigami is her father. Am I right?"

Rukia turned slight shade of red, and replied "Yes... you're right"

The rest of the time Matsumoto continued on with question after question. Hitsugaya had already put ear plugs in just to tune her out, and sadly the ear plugs weren't working anymore. Luckily by the time they stopped working they were already in the human world and almost to where little Hisana was. Before leaving Rukia had left the small child with Orihime, and now hoped that the little baby was still there. She was very smart and could easily sneak away from anybody, which had resulted many times in her being put on a leash. And if she had not snuck away Ichigo might have taken her home. It took some time but finally the two had found a very, very small apartment to live in, since it became odd living in a closet with now a small child. Another reason why they had to find somewhere else to live was because Hisana was claustrophobic, so living in a closet wouldn't be the smartest thing for her.

Sadly Hisana had been taken home, which made worse problems. Rukia never wanted Ichigo to know she returned to Soul Society. Both had been scared that if Hisana were found she would be killed for being a mix, but she knew it was a matter of time before they came looking, and how far can you truly run in this world? Finally the three Shinigami were where Hisana was. Rukia hoped that Hisana would be the only one home; if not there could be problems. She slowly turned the door knob, and before the door was completely opened Hisana all but attacked her.

"Where were you Mama? Daddy's boring so I got bored!" Hisana said as she clung to Rukia's leg.

It took the little girl a second to realize there were more people with her. She stared them up and down and slowly walked up to them. Never before had she seen people like this before, but she wasn't for one minute scared of them like most would be.

"You two must be Shinigami, you're all in pwetty bwack outfits" Hisana pointed out.

"She's so cute and small!!" Matsumoto said as she bent down to Hisana's level. "What's your name?" she asked sweetly.

"Hisana, and who are you and Shiro-chan?" she asked back. Normally Hitsugaya would be annoyed with getting a nickname, but for the first time he didn't mind her calling him that.

"She's Rangiku Matsumoto and I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya, but I guess you can call me Shiro-chan" Hitsugaya replied.

Hisana smiled and hugged his leg as she had always known him. The other two were in shock that he actually wanted her to call him that. He never let anyone call him anything other than Hitsugaya. Did he maybe have a soft spot for young children? Not long after that the two said they would report that Hisana was real, and then come back to tell Rukia if she could stay or not. It took twenty minutes to pull Hisana away from Hitsugaya, but again he didn't seem to care. Once they had left Hisana got extremely quiet for an unknown reason.

"What did day mean by 'if you can stay' Mama?" she asked.

"There's a chance I can't stay here with you, but if that's the case I'll fight it until the end of time" Rukia replied, not once glancing down to the small child beside her.

"If they think that they can take either of you they have another thing coming" Ichigo said as he walked up. He had heard the two other Shinigami from the second they got there, but knew that there wasn't any need for him to have to deal with them.

Hisana looked up at them both, and hoped that no one had to leave. She could tell from the look in her parents' eyes that they were scared that something would go wrong. She also could tell from the look in Hitsugaya's eyes that nothing would happen, and that no one would have to leave. But merely time could tell... but what would it tell?


	2. Chapter 2

sanface: hello, please enjoy chap 2 of this story. and sorry that it's a tad short though, my mind went blank :P

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Have you decided which one you're gonna stay in yet?" Kimiko asked her friend.

"Sorta... I'll give both a try and then go from there. I'm seven years old and yet they leave me with this problem" Hisana replied.

"You were the one who said you would decide" Soken threw in.

"Well if I hadn't said that then they would still be fighting!" Hisana growled as she turned to face Soken.

The anger in eyes scared him to death, and for the rest of the night he said nothing in protest to her. The three had been friends since they were little babies, but that might change now. Hisana slowly got to her feet, and looked at her two lifelong friends, and then said good bye. They waved good bye to her, and then went back to their parents.

Five years had passed by, and now Soul Society wanted to actually see the young child, and if possible, keep her. No one knew how powerful she might be, but also no one dared to find out. But, Ichigo and Rukia saw that problem in different ways, and because of that, the two had been fighting over where Hisana would go. Finally after two months of listening to them bicker, she told them that she wanted to decide it. Her mind was set now, and because of it she might never see her friends ever again. Kon met her at the door, and could easily see the clouded look in her eyes. He was also one of her good friends, but if she asked nicely he might be able to come with her, which was the only thing that made her a tad bit happy. The plush toy led her to where her parents were, and for the first time in months they weren't fighting. Both were ready to pounce on her to find out her decision.

"I... um... wanna... go to that Soul Society place first, and if I don't like it come back here... is that ok?" she asked in a quiet voice. She normally was loud and insane, so both could tell she was scared out of her mind.

"Sadly I don't think they'd be willing to give you back" Rukia replied.

"Why can't I just go back and forth from there, like you do?! I don't want to be tied to one place forever" Hisana cried back. She had zero clue that it would be case of one or the other.

After that it was pure silence. Neither was going to tell her which one to pick, since Hisana made it clear how she wanted to decide. Finally Hisana calmed down a bit, and said "I'll go to that place, but if I hate it, I will find a way to leave, even if it kills me"

"Ok then, tomorrow we'll leave" Rukia replied, now in a more cold tone.

Hisana only nodded, and then left. The good bye she had said to her friends earlier might now become a forever good bye. It killed her to think that, but reality told her that she might have to say more forever good byes in her life time, and since no one truly knew how long that would be, she might have forever to say good bye to every last person.

"I can't believe you're actually going to take her to a place where at one point they tried to kill you. Tomorrow you take her there, I refuse to set foot in that place" Ichigo growled before leaving.

"We truly have no choice. If we try to keep her hidden from them we'll only have more problems. We can't run forever" Rukia said.

"But we can try" Ichigo muttered.

After all that had happened between them and Soul Society, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Yes, they may have let Rukia stay in the human world for another two years with Hisana, but once those two years were up she begged for just another couple of weeks. When she did that they were ready to lock her up forever. At one point Hisana didn't even see her mother for six months, but after that the three had tried to run and hide wherever they could, but every attempt failed, and they were found. The only thing left do was give in, even though if the three had it their way, they would just keep running.

Morning came all too quick for them. Hisana couldn't sleep that night, and just kept staring out the window. She studied every last detail of the outside world as if her life depended on it. Despite her mother's horrible drawing skills, hers were that of a professional. She drew a picture of everything out that window, and then folded it and put it in her pocket. If she never was able to come back, she wanted to be able to remember what the human world looked like.

"Why can't I just stay here forever?" she muttered as she dragged herself out of her room.

The night before Hisana heard her father refusing to even accompany her to that odd new place; but she couldn't blame him. From the stories she had heard, she didn't see why anyone would want to go there. The only reason she had even agreed to it was because she knew it was the only way that the place would leave her family alone. Once she had gotten to the front door was when it clicked that it was just barely five in the morning. The sun wasn't even out yet, which meant she would be the only one awake. Hisana paced back and forth threw the room, and then fell backwards on the chair near the front door. After sitting there for half an hour, she noticed something bright red over in a corner. Hisana walked over to the object, and recognized it quickly. It was the red glove her mother had used at times to knock her father's soul out of his body.

"Hmm... I wonder if I could use it" she muttered as she slipped the glove on it. It was beyond too big on her small hand, but still she wanted to try it.

Right before she hit herself with the glove she heard her mother yell "Put that down! You have no clue what could happen if you use it"

"Fine. So are we gonna leave yet I'm bored already" Hisana replied as she set the glove where she found it.

"We can leave now, but you can't stay in human form, you'll have to go there in Shinigami form" Rukia said.

Back when Hisana was merely four the two wondered if she was already a Shinigami. Being that they were so curious, they took the pill out of the stuffed lion and got Hisana to take it. For some unknown reason the young child was already a Shinigami. Both had expected that when they did that that they just ended up with a plain human soul floating around, rather than a small four year old Shinigami trying to play with her zanpakuto.

"Darn it, that means I'll have to deal with that stupid heavy sword again" Hisana grumbled under her breath.

After a couple of hours they were in Soul Society, and had managed to get lost. To both their amazement, Ichigo changed his mind and came with them. While her parents fought over which turn to take next, Hisana was studying every last inch of their surroundings. They had just gotten into Seireitei, which seemed so different from the human world to her. The few who paid attention to the three walking thru stared as if they had just seem a pink elephant walk by them. Hisana had zero clue of how odd she seemed to them, and she also had no clue that she was part of a noble family. She knew one half of her heritage, but not the other. Once another hour passed they managed to find their destination. Before them stood a huge building with doors that almost matched the height of the building; just the size alone scared poor Hisana to death. Without even hesitating Rukia opened the doors as if she had been in and out of the building more times than she could count. Inside the place stood thirteen Shinigami all wearing a jacket like thing with a number on the back, and behind some stood another Shinigami with an arm band that had the same number on it.

"You're late" said one of them. He was an elderly looking Shinigami with a long beard, and was wearing one of the white jackets, meaning he was a captain.

"Sorry, but it seems that you guys must have redone the roads, we got lost twenty two times" Rukia replied.

"Twenty four" Ichigo muttered.

After making that comment Rukia stomped on his foot to shut him up. Most of the Shinigami laughed a bit at the two, and then stopped once they caught sight of what every last one of them had been waiting to see. Hisana had managed to hide herself behind her father, until he moved slightly away from her mother. She could feel the cold and shocked stares beating on her like fists. Despite her efforts to look strong, Hisana knew that she was giving away her by the look in her deep purple eyes. Finally she felt a bit better when she caught sight of two familiar faces. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were the only Shinigami she knew out of the many around her, and over the years she had become friends with Hitsugaya.

"Did they forget to bring the child, I don't see her here" another of the Shinigami remarked. This one was a slightly small built woman with short black hair and dark cold eyes.

When she made that comment Hisana slowly pushed her way in front of her parents. Now she could easily see every last one of them. Not one made a single sound as if they thought she would run if they were to.

"State your name young child" the elderly captain said.

In the back of her mind Hisana knew that he knew her name, but finally her fear had left, and she no longer cared whether or not they knew her or not. "My name is Hisana Misaki Kurosaki!" she replied in a slight growl.

"Since she's half human and half Shinigami could I study her to find out how that's possible?" another Shinigami asked. This was a very creepy looking man with blue hair and what looked like white face paint.

"Request denied Captain Kurotsuchi" the elderly captain replied.

_So that one is Kurotsuchi_, Hisana thought as she studied the odd man. Her mother had told her the names of each Shinigami captain, but she had forgotten which one was which.

"Can she be in our division?! I wanna a friend to play with!" a small pink haired Shinigami said. She was so tiny that she was able to sit on the shoulder of her captain.

"The 11th division specializes in combat, and as of now we don't know the young child's skills" the elderly captain replied to her. "Before we assign her to any division she should go to the academy" he added at the end.

"I've tough her everything I know, so her skills should be of that of a vice captain" Rukia threw back.

Even though Rukia had been gone for years to raise Hisana, her captain Ukitake asked her if she would take the place of their former vice captain Kaien Shiba. The two third seats were ready to attack her when she had agreed to it, since both had their eyes on that spot for many, many years.

"If that's the case then, vice Captain Abarai, attack her" he said in a slight growl.

Renji stared at the small girl not too far in front of him, and slowly grabbed the hilt of his sword. If Hisana wasn't as strong as Rukia claims, then she could be ripped to bits. Another thing that kept Renji from attacking her like anyone else was that she was his friend's daughter; if he hurt her, than he would be hurt by the child's parents. Finally he pulled out the weapon, and went into shikai mode. Hisana sighed a bit, and told her parents to move out of her way. Without question they listened to her. Both knew that she may be tiny, but she was beyond powerful. Hisana grabbed the hilt of her sword, and pulled out a long, thin jet black blade. Renji charged at her, and swung his weapon at her. Hisana fell down to the floor to dodge the blade, and then sprang back up and swung her sword at him. Her attack was effective, and actually cut Renji's leg. He in turn swung his blade back at the small girl, only to have it stopped. Hisana used her thin blade to catch Renji's blade, and because of her strength, he couldn't even move the sword an inch. Since her enemy was still trying to move his weapon, Hisana took the opportunity to finish the fight.

"Blue fire crash down!" she growled.

Luckily everyone had a chance to dodge the final attack. Hisana stared for some time at the huge hole in the wall that she had put in there. Smoke still came off the edges of the now burnt wall.

"Uhh... this room did kinda need a window" Hisana said.

"It's oblivious that she can fight, but for now she'll be in the 13th division where her mother can make sure she doesn't blow up another wall. Dismissed!" the elderly captain said.

After that most of the captains left, while a few remained to actually meet the young child that destroyed the wall. Hisana said hello to each of them, but wanted to talk to her friend. Over the years they had Hitsugaya check in on her, so he became her good friend. Out of the many Hitsugaya had made friends with; she was the only one he allowed to call him 'Shiro-chan'. Finally when the many captains and vice captains left Hisana alone, she ran over to where Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were, only to notice that they had already left.

By night fall the wall was patched up nicely to where no one could tell that it had been blown up. Both Hisana and Rukia stayed behind in Soul Society, while Ichigo returned to the human world. Even though the temperature was very warm, that night it felt ice cold to Hisana. Everything was very different now, and would never again go back to how it was. Already she missed Kimiko and Soken, and wondered if they also missed her. One thing she was sure of was that she was going to have to try to find a way to make up for the mess from earlier, even though she had apologized twenty times to each captain and vice captain. Another thing she knew she had to do was find out why Hitsugaya didn't even greet her. The only thing she could think of was that in this world he pretended to be a less nice person or something like that.

"Mom, is Shiro-chan not nice to the people around here?" Hisana asked.

"He puts up with them but I think if he had it his way he wouldn't deal with them at all. He always seems very annoyed" Rukia replied.

For a minute Hisana only stared up at the ceiling, as if it had a few more answers. "Do you think that's way he didn't say hi to me?" she asked.

"I don't really know; he's nicer to you than most of us. He's only that nice to his friend, captain Hinamori" her mother replied as she tried to figure out what her daughter was staring at so intently.

Since they were in great need of more captains, Momo, Izuru, and Shuhei became captains on their divisions. Though sadly the three still have yet to pick who will be the vice captain, so when one problem was fixed another began; only this problem isn't too bad.

"She was the one with her hair in a bun right... or was she the one with her hair in a braid?" Hisana muttered to herself.

Even though most of the captains gave her their name, she only remembered half, so she still was trying to place names to faces. Finally after trying to figure out which one was Hinamori, Hisana gave up on the whole thought, and tried to get use to another thought; that she could be stuck in this odd place forever.

Meanwhile, beyond far away, three enemies from many years ago stood in the cold sand of Hueco Mundo. Around them many hollows and low Arrancar stared at their leaders.

"They defeated us eight years ago because that stupid Aizen told them to expect a fight, but this time we will attack and surprise them. Who's with me?!" Grimmjow yelled.

He was ripped up from the war eight years ago, but still couldn't stand how they had lost. Beside him stood Stark, who was also a bit ripped up from the fight. Beside him stood Lilinette, who didn't get hurt too back in the war. The hollows and Arrancar cheered at the idea of fighting back and maybe winning the war.

"We strike at dawn" Grimmjow growled when they had finished cheering. "And I if we find that mix that everyone has talked about, I want to fight her" he added as his eyes narrowed in on something as if he were staring at his enemy, ready to attack at any minute.


	3. Chapter 3

sandface: yay! chapter 3 is done finally!! enjoy it, and the many to come after it :)

______________________________________________________________________________________

It was beyond early in the morning to the point that many would still consider it night time. Everything was silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop a mile away. Everyone was sound asleep... almost everyone that is. Since he kept to himself so much, no one knew he had a slight sleep disorder. In his pajamas, fully asleep, Hitsugaya walked around all most all of Seireitei. Every day at that hour he would sleep walk threw the place, as if in the back of his mind he knew what he was doing, and that no one would be awake to see him... so he thought at least. The sound of sword clashing against brick woke him up. Hitsugaya looked around to see where the sound came from, and then found the source. A girl with a black sword was ripping a dummy to bits, as if it had taken the last piece of pocky from her. It was obvious that the reason why he heard the metal hit brick was because she turned wrong, and hit the wall.

After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Hitsugaya inched forward to figure out who this girl was. He knew he had never seen her in his division, since he wouldn't forget such a beautiful person. Never before in over a hundred years had Hitsugaya seen a girl this beautiful, and hoped that this wouldn't be the last time he saw her. She had orange hair, and was as slim as the sword she wielded. Finally she stopped slashing the dummy, and glanced over in his direction. As fast as she did that Hitsugaya ran back to his quarts, since he now knew _who_ the beauty was. Once he was safely in his home, he all but passed out from running so fast. _I had to have seen wrong! _Hitsugaya tried to tell himself. _That couldn't have been her... it couldn't have!! _After sitting in his room for around ten minutes, still trying to calm himself down, the door slowly creaked open.

"Hitsugaya Taicho... are you ok?" Matsumoto was the one who had opened the door.

He glanced up at the tall vice captain, but only managed to nod. _No... it was her... but if that's the case this is going to be very strange, _Hitsugaya finally had come to his conclusion of who she was.

"Well then stop sitting there in your pajamas, she'll be here in five minutes, and if you aren't ready she might attack you!" Matsumoto laughed before she left.

It then clicked what she was talking about when he heard someone yell "I'm not going to stand out here all day long!!! It's too hot in this outfit!!"

After twenty minutes or so Hitsugaya went to deal with what was making all the fuss. The second he took one step out of his room he was knocked over by something very small.

"You were supposed to be ready half an hour ago!! Because I had to wait so long I ripped up the dummy you had over in that field" Hisana said.

"Get... off... you're heavy" Hitsugaya managed to reply to her.

Despite her pint size appearance, Hisana was quite heavy, but mainly due to her sword. The sword was double her weight, which is why she always complained about having to wear it. "Okie dokie, at least you're ready, so come on, I don't have forever!" she said as she jumped off the now somewhat crushed captain.

Before she had come to Soul Society, someone needed to be picked to show the small Shinigami around the place, since in five seconds she could get lost. To everyone's surprise Hitsugaya said he would do it. He had become friends with Hisana over the years, since they always sent him to check on her in the human world. Another reason he took the task was because he knew that if he didn't, she would find a way to bug him until he did.

"I'll be back after sundown to take her back, if there is so much as a scratch on her, you won't be the captain of the 10th division, I will" Rukia growled at him.

She may have only been a vice captain, but she still scared Hitsugaya to death. _How could someone so scary have such a sweet daughter? _He wondered. After that Rukia said good bye to Hisana, and left. Hitsugaya sighed, and then glanced down at Hisana. She glanced back up at him, but in the gaze of her deep purple eyes it was as if she saw threw him. _I did see right this morning, but because of it..._, While in thought Hisana poked him a few times.

"Are we going to stand here forever?!" she growled, that time sounding exactly like her mother.

"Oh, uhh... sorry" he replied to her.

Everyone within earshot was in shock. While Hitsugaya was a very kind captain, he never apologized for something like waiting around too long, or anything of the sort. Everyone picked up on how he acted slightly different around Hisana, but no one dared to comment on it.

"Matsumoto you stay here, you never know when that idiot next door might blow up a wall" Hitsugaya said before leaving with Hisana following behind him.

The 10th and 12th divisions were placed side by side, which at times was good, and at times the worst idea ever. No one ever knew if that day something would explode or if an odd creature would crawl around the place.

"I have one question for you; that fight yesterday, was it staged?" Hitsugaya couldn't help but to ask her that, since it seemed so odd how she won that easily.

"Oh... so you noticed... ain't that nice... crap" Hisana replied.

Within a few seconds Hitsugaya showed her the doors of the 12th division, since if they got much closer Hisana might be the next test subject. Next he took her over to the 11th division, which wasn't too far from there, and luckily neither were jumped on by the pink haired vice captain. After half an hour Hisana had seen only a small handful of divisions, and wondered if she would have seen more on a map. _If we're just barely at the 8__th__ one then by sundown we'll maybe be at the 3__rd_, Hisana thought as they neared the door to the next division.

"Can we actually go inside this one? I don't think that they'll try to fight me or study me here" Hisana said.

"I planned the whole time to take you inside this one, you'll meet someone that hopefully your parents told you about" Hitsugaya replied.

Not long after stepping inside Hisana heard that division's vice captain yelling about too much paper work. A minute or so after that a tall girl came walking past with a stack of paper taller than her. Once she managed to get to the other side of the room without dropping the paper, she set it on a table, and turned to face the two.

"You must be Hisana. I've heard a lot about you, and they weren't joking you do look a ton like your parents!" the tall girl said as she walked up to Hisana.

"This is Neliel; she helped us in the war eight years ago. She may be an Arrancar, but after fighting off her own kind to help us they let her join. Neliel isn't assigned to any division, so she just helps out different ones each week" Hitsugaya explained.

"I remember my dad mentioning you... he said when he first had found you, you were a little kid, and then you turned into the way you look now" Hisana replied.

"That was thanks to an old head injury... oh that reminds me, next week I'm assigned to your division, so I guess I'll seeing a lot more of you" Neliel said.

Before either could say another word Neliel was being called from the room next to them. She sighed, picked up the stack of paper, and went back into the room she had just come from. _How can she carry so much paper? _Hisana wondered as she watched Neliel try to carry the papers. Amazingly Hisana was right in her prediction that by sundown they would be at the 3rd division. The sun was beginning to go down, and they had just reached the 4th division. Outside of there was a somewhat small Shinigami sweeping the ground. When the two walked up to the door the Shinigami glanced up at them, and smiled a bit.

"Hisana right?" he asked.

"Yep... and... Hana... taro?" Hisana asked while trying her hardest to remember the stories her parents had told her.

He only nodded back to her. After he nodded it hit her that she did actually get it right for once. Every other Shinigami she met she either couldn't remember the name or mixed them up with someone else. By sundown Hisana had seen each division, not in detail though. For some reason Hitsugaya would all but rip her away from some. She knew the reason for one of them, but not for the rest.

"Shiro-chan... why didn't you let me look around the places more?" she asked on their way home.

He stopped for a second, and glanced down at her with a somewhat sad look in his green eyes. "It doesn't concern you" he replied.

"Let me guess... not everybody here really wants some _thing_ here. The only place they didn't want to chase me off from was the human world. I fit in just find there" Hisana said.

"If that's the case then why did you come here?" Hitsugaya asked her.

"Because one day I knew they would track my family down, arrest my mom, probably kill both my parents, and then make me a test subject, so just giving in now has a better outcome" she replied.

After that there was silence for a very long time. Once they got back, Hitsugaya decided that rather than wait around for Rukia to show us he would just take Hisana back home. Well... that was the plan at least...

"Pleeeaassseee!!!" Matsumoto begged on her hands and knees.

"For the last time no" Hitsugaya replied.

"But its tickets for _two_, not _one_!" she said.

"I don't really care if it was tickets for twenty, no" he replied.

Not long after they left some masked person came around and gave every other person all expense paid tickets for a vacation to anywhere they wanted. Already half of Soul Society was packing for their vacation, including twelve of the captains, and all twelve vice captains. Matsumoto scowled at him for a minute, and then left.

"Why'd you say no?" Hisana asked.

"I once had to stay in the same room with her in the human world... it was a very scary time" Hitsugaya replied.

Hisana laughed for a second, and then told him she could go home by herself. After ten minutes of the two bickering over that she took off like a bottle rocket so that he couldn't keep up with her. When she was about half way home, she overheard something that a single person wouldn't want to hear the rest of. Hisana slowly snuck up to the door of the 12th division, and pressed her ear to it so that she could hear everything.

"So have you rethought the idea of that little mixed up thing being my test subject?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"We just finished battling a war eight years ago, and if you began running tests on her than we might end up with another war. Both her parents are high leveled Shinigami, so think of what they might do. If her parents had been anyone else then the first thing I would have wanted done was you running tests on her" Yamamoto replied.

Hisana froze after hearing that. _He must be kidding_, she thought. _If anyone else had been my parents I would be in a cage like an animal. _It took Rukia tapping her to snap her out of it. Hisana freaked out for a second, since she thought that they had decided to capture her.

"You're jumpy today, are you ok?" Rukia asked.

"I wanna go home" Hisana muttered.

"So do I, but sadly how they set things up no one can leave" her mother replied in a slight bitter tone. It was very obvious that neither wanted to be there, but truly had no choice.

"There has to be some way we can leave! I really don't care right now where I end up, I just want out of here" Hisana cried.

There wasn't much Rukia could say back to Hisana. After a minute or so of trying to comfort her crying daughter an idea came to mind. For the past nine years she had been assigned to Karakura town, who says she couldn't take Hisana with her?

"We can't stay there, but we can go home tomorrow for the day" Rukia said, hoping that Hisana would be ok with that.

"Really...?" Hisana asked.

"Of course!" she replied.

Hisana smiled and thanked her for what seemed like twenty years. Once she had left, Rukia glanced down at the paper in her hands. From what she had heard most of the Shinigami had gotten the exact same thing, and whoever didn't get one was going with whoever had no one to go with. She read every last word on the paper down to the tiniest of small print, and then was ready to rip it to shreds. Since the tickets were for anywhere the person wanted to go, Rukia could have easily taken Hisana with her, and gone home, but in the small print it said that both people must be over eighteen. _Why would that be put in there?_ She wondered as she kept staring at the paper. _Everyone here is beyond that age... everyone but Hisana._

Elsewhere, hundreds of hollows and Arrancar were ready to rip their leader to bits. He promised an attack at dawn, but he never went threw with it.

"You said we strike at dawn!!" one Arrancar yelled.

"And since it's never daylight you were the only one to know when that was!!" another yelled.

"Shut up already!!! While yes, we didn't attack at dawn, the plan has begun at least. In a matter of two days every last Shinigami will have left Soul Society, and that is when we attack, and destroy it all, and then kill whoever didn't leave" Grimmjow explained.

Roars of protest came from most of his army, while some got the idea. While they wouldn't be fighting with anyone, they still would get to kill every last person in Soul Society, which sounded nice to many. _And besides, that little brat should still be left there... she'll be fun to murder_, Grimmjow laughed to himself.

He couldn't wait to tare Hisana to bits ever since he had found out she existed. In the war Ichigo had on many occasions almost killed Grimmjow and had killed many of his comrades. Since Grimmjow knew that to get revenge he couldn't kill Ichigo, since he had been the one that had almost killed him, and he couldn't kill Rukia, since she wasn't much better when it came to that, but he could kill Hisana, which probably would be worse than killing either of them. After a couple of minutes his army realized that his plan made sense, and agreed to it. Now that they all agreed to it, it would only be a matter of time before everything was destroyed...


	4. Chapter 4

sandface: here's chapter 4, please enjoy it!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________

A wild wind whipped thru Seireitei as if a tornado had just died off. Despite the wind, it was very warm outside. It was the middle of June, which meant that some of the poor Shinigami now had to deal with blistering hot places to work, while others still got to enjoy the nice cold ones. Hitsugaya watched the wind blow leafs around, and then stared up at the quarter moon. Since he was staring so intently at the sky, he didn't notice he was no longer the only one in the room. The other person never made a sound, by he could sense the person. Normally he would jump up and ask what they wanted, or if in a bad mood, yell at them to leave, but for this person he didn't do a thing.

"What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya finally thought he should ask the person.

"Well... I just felt like dropping by, don't worry I'll leave if you like" their response was very kind and sweet, not the normal response he would get from others.

"No, stay" he said, never once glancing back at the person.

He knew who they were by their slightly deep voice. The person walked over to the window sill he was sitting on. Now finally he did look up over at the person. From this angle they -she- was taller than him, but normally was just a bit shorter. She stood behind him for a second, and stared up at the moon as well, until she got bored. Her attention span wasn't the best around, but it was better than others he knew of.

"Here's a really good question, how did you manage to get in here?" Hitsugaya asked as he turned to face her.

"It's very easy to pick the lock, but it's a lot easier if I had a key for it" she replied as she ran her fingers thru his thick white hair.

"For the final time if I gave you a key I might never be alone in this room" he laughed back. She merely smiled back, but the look in her eyes showed he was more than right.

Hitsugaya's eyes flew open thanks to the very annoying alarm clock that his vice captain thought he would like. He threw the piece of plastic into the wall, and as always it went quiet. For a second Hitsugaya only stared at the piece of plastic that refused to die despite how many times he had thrown it into walls and clashed a sword against it, and then slowly turned his gaze to the other side of his bed. Ever since he had been a captain that bed had seemed that it was fit for two people, though he never knew why. Supposedly the captain before him had a much smaller bed, which made little sense to him. After a minute of staring at the slightly crushed pillow and puffed up sheets, he grabbed the top cover, and ripped it back. Nothing but air was there, which is what he had found each time he woke up that odd night.

"That old blanket is going to get ripped in half if I keep this up... but why does _she_ keep getting in my mind?" Hitsugaya muttered to himself.

The beauty he had seen the day before had yet to leave his mind the rest of that day and all of the night. Every hour he woke up, and ripped the blanket back, thinking, or maybe even hoping, to find her asleep beside him. _I have to get her out of my head, there's no use in dwelling on the impossible,_ he continued to tell himself every time he woke up to find nothing but air. Even though he knew that if he ever said a word to her, and found out she also cared, he would probably be ripped to bits; it wasn't enough to get the image of her orange soft hair and sweet smile out of his mind.

After an hour Hitsugaya went outside, only to find the same wild wind and hot air as in his dream, which was odd. Before he could even take six steps toward a tree near the door, he was knocked over by the slightly annoying girl that refused to leave him be.

"Shiro-chan come with me please!!" Hisana begged as she grabbed his shirt and began to pull on it.

"I can't breathe!!" he managed to say.

She grinned, and then jumped off him. Hitsugaya got to his feet quickly, and then shoot his head for a minute. _And getting attacked by Hisana doesn't help the case any,_ he thought in a split second before she began her begging.

"Come on, please!! It's my first time going back home, and I want you to meet my friends... they'll like how you're their size!!" Hisana said.

"I was going to agree before you started calling me short, and how would it be possible for them to see either of us?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I didn't call you short!! My friends are taller than me, and they're younger than me! And their parents were the ones who helped in the war like eight years ago, so why couldn't they see us?" she replied.

"Fine... just as long as they don't jump on me like you do" he said.

Hisana danced around him for time while repeating 'thank you' until he was ready to get out duct to tape shut her up. Once the hyper girl went quiet, Matsumoto came walking by with at least twenty bags in her hands.

"Matsumoto, while I'm gone keep an eye on the-" "Sorry Taicho, I leave today for my vacation!" Matsumoto cut him off in mid sentence while still carrying the many bags.

Before he could even say a word about all of the tenth division followed behind her with bags. Was everyone going on that vacation? And if so, how many were going to stay behind like him?

"Come on this way!!" Hisana said as she ran ahead of the two Shinigami to get home.

"Hisana get back here!" Rukia snapped, since Hisana was inches away from a road.

The orange haired girl stopped, turned around, and slowly walked back to her mother. She couldn't stand being ordered around by anyone, but it angered her even more that this time she had to follow the order because if not they would have had to peel her off the road. After another ten minutes Hisana didn't care anymore and ran ahead of the two. That Rukia didn't stop her, since Hisana was now home... and also what would be behind the door would. The apartment door opened, and before Ichigo could even say a single thing he was flat on his back on the floor. Hisana pounced on him like she did Hitsugaya, only Ichigo could actually breathe.

"You're acting like you haven't seen me in years, get off you're heavy!" Ichigo said while trying to push Hisana off him.

"Well it seemed like years to me!! I can't stand it there!!" Hisana replied.

"She's been complaining since you left, and sadly I can't find my ear plugs" Rukia said as she walked up and pulled Hisana off her father.

"That's because is stole them, isn't there some form of volume on these things?" Ichigo replied as he stared at Hisana for a second.

_So she's just as loud here as she is there,_ Hitsugaya thought as he listened to the three. After a couple of minutes Hisana grabbed him by the arm and tried to drag him in the direction of where her friends lived, though she quickly figured out that it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

"Come on Shiro-chan!" Hisana begged like a puppy.

"Fine, just stop pulling on me" Hitsugaya replied as he began following the insane girl.

Within what seemed like seconds, the two were outside a subdivision, which her friends obviously lived in. Since there were probably one or two people in the subdivision that might be able to see them, Hitsugaya stayed outside of it. There was a bench nearby, which for an unknown had a radio sitting on it. While waiting on Hisana to return with her friends, Hitsugaya picked up the radio, and began to mess with the controls. Finally after a minute or so sound came on, a bit fuzzy, but still sound.

"Tons of people requested it, so we're playing it! From eight years ago, the American song, My Never" the DJ said on the small radio.

Soon a sad sounding song came on. Being that the lyrics were in English, Hitsugaya could only understand half of them. Once the chorus began, he could understand every last word. Once the song was at least half over, a part in there hit where again he could understand every last word, which made the song all the more sad.

"I saw forever in my never, and I stood outside her heaven. And I could only dream of you and sleep, but I won't ever see sunlight again, I can try to be with you, but somehow I'll end up just losing a friend, I can only reach for you relate to you, I'm losing my friend..." the song continued.

Hisana had been standing behind Hitsugaya, also listening to the sad song, and it wasn't until she rested her arms on his head that he realized she was there, and it also helped when she said his nickname. Since he was so startled, Hitsugaya dropped the light radio, breaking it into many little pieces.

"Darn, I liked the song, too sad though" Hisana said.

"Yeah... too sad" Hitsugaya replied as he glanced back at her.

"Hisana, where exactly did you leave him?" someone yelled.

A second later two kids about Hisana's age came walking up. Hitsugaya knew they must have been her friends, since A) they could see both her and him, and B) they were taller than her, like she had mentioned.

"Soken be quiet, we found the two already!" the girl said. _That one must be Kimiko,_ Hitsugaya told himself.

The other child, Soken supposedly, stared Hitsugaya up and down, and then hissed like a beast. There was a look of hostility in his dark gray eyes, while his sister, Kimiko, merely stared at him. Before Hitsugaya had time to think an arrow flew past his face, just barely missing him.

"He's a Shinigami... Father said you can never trust such things, he said they were the beasts that killed his grandfather!!" Soken spat.

"If you remember correctly, right after that he told us how he and Mom fought in a war with the Shinigami, on _their_ side, and also Hisana is a Shinigami, I haven't seen her try to kill us" Kimiko said in a very calm voice.

Soken lowered his bow, and glared at his twin sister. He then glanced over at Hisana, and all but ran away. From what Hitsugaya had heard Soken seemed to be Hisana's pet, which no one was surprised of. Her mother at times treated her father like her pet, so naturally that would rub off on Hisana.

"Soken... if that arrow had hit him... you right now would just be a stain on that bench" Hisana growled as she glared at the dark haired boy beside her.

"I'm sorry!!! It won't ever happen again!!!" Soken replied while shaking.

"Stop acting like her pet dog, I don't really think she'd hurt you" Kimiko added in.

After that comment Hisana only laughed. She truly wouldn't ever hurt her two friends; she just wanted to scare them a bit at times. By night fall Hitsugaya was ready to pull his hair out, or hurt one of the three kids he was left to deal with. He could easily put up with Hisana, and Kimiko wasn't too much of a problem, except the fact she had to stop at every last donut shop, but it was Soken who had pushed him over the edge. Even though the two barely knew each other, already Hitsugaya and Soken hated each other. The two girls didn't have any clue of it, since they seemed to be off in another world.

"Well, hate to say this but I have to go home, sorry guys" Hisana said in a very sad tone.

"Darn, oh well, since you said that your mom works in this town, maybe she'll take you with her each time she comes around here!" Kimiko replied, trying to cheer up Hisana and herself.

"Hopefully, but for now, bye" Hisana said as she went to leave.

Just as she had gone to leave, all four noticed a small ice cream stand, and what child doesn't like ice cold ice cream in the middle of June? Since she could spare a few extra minutes with them, the four went to get ice cream. It seemed like just simple fun thing... well... it started out that way.

"Here Hisana, I'll pay for yours" Soken said as he handed the person running the stand his money.

"No, I've got it" Hitsugaya swatted the boy's hand way in a flash.

"No, really, I have plenty to spare" Soken growled.

"So do I" Hitsugaya growled back.

The person running the stand merely stared at the two. So that Kimiko didn't seem insane for talking to herself and Soken didn't seem insane for glaring at air, Hisana got back into her body, while Hitsugaya switched into his gigai. After twenty minutes of the two at each others throats, Kimiko forked out the money, and dragged her twin brother home.

"He's normally never that tense" Hisana said while licking the vanilla ice cream she was holding.

Hitsugaya didn't say a word back to her. He knew why the two were so close to killing each other, but didn't dare to tell her why that was. Soon the two had returned back to the apartment, and both had managed to get the sweet icy treat on themselves, though neither figured out how. Again, Hisana tackled her father as if she hadn't seen him in many years.

"By the way, since I don't want to rush back to that place, me and Hisana are staying here over night, you're welcome to as well, though you'll have to share the room with Hisana" Rukia said.

Hitsugaya agreed to that, though since he had heard how Hisana use to attack the air in her sleep, he wasn't quite sure if in the middle of the night he wouldn't wake up to a sword in his face... or if he would even wake up at all.

It was well past midnight, and something seemed very strange. While he hadn't ever slept in the new strange room before, it wasn't the rattling of the pipes from the floor below, or the annoying ticking of the clock on the wall, or even the constant creaking of the bed in the next room; none of those things seemed all that strange. Finally Hitsugaya could no longer take it, and went to sit up to figure out exactly what didn't seem right. It wasn't until then that he figured it out. Hisana was sound asleep next to him, hugging his arm like a pillow. _I wonder if she truly knows it's my arm that's her pillow,_ he thought as he stared at the sleeping orange haired girl.

Ichigo had been nice enough earlier to find a simple air mattress for Hitsugaya, since Hisana's bed was exactly small, and their couch was even worse. They had also warned him that Hisana had the tendency to find the nearest bed and sleep in it rather than the one she was in. _That's probably why they locked her door,_ he concluded as he stared at the silver piece of metal. Since Hitsugaya didn't want to disturb the happily sleeping Hisana, all he could do was go back to sleep, and hope she remembered that she was the one that climbed into his bed... mattress that is.

Morning came by quickly, but for Hisana is came much earlier than she would have liked. In the middle of the night an idea struck her, so she couldn't continue sleeping since she would lose the idea if she did. Once she got her idea on paper, another jumped into her mind, but luckily would be a lot easier to do.

"I wonder if he'd notice if I posed him any?" Hisana muttered to herself.

After a minute or so it was clear that posing her subject wouldn't be the best idea, since when she tapped him he all but jumped out of his skin. _I just hope he won't move any!_ Hisana thought as she tried to be as quiet as possible with the pencil in her hand. Sadly even though she tried to keep as quiet as possible, her subject did wake up, but only because the tip of her pencil broke in a loud snap.

"Uhh... just go back to sleep!!! It's not like I was drawing you in a pink dress or anything!!!" Hisana said as she tried to keep Hitsugaya from waking up.

"What?!" he yelled as pulled the paper from her hands.

"I told you I wasn't drawing you in a pink dress" she remarked smugly.

Hitsugaya stared at the sketch, and was in shock at how detailed the photo was, even though only about half was done. And luckily her comment had been nothing but a mere joke.

"Give that back to me" Hisana growled as she pulled her photo back from him. "Sadly it won't ever be finished now" she added.

"I can go back to sleep... if you want" Hitsugaya replied.

Hisana smiled and thanked him. _Maybe I haven't seen forever in my never,_ he thought as that sad song came back to him for a second. It wasn't long after that that she finished her sketch, and then easily picked the lock on her door like nothing. To both their surprise they weren't the only ones awake, since if they had been it would make more sense as to why they had to pick to lock to get out. Every night Hisana's parents had to lock her door, since in the middle of the night she would either find another bed to sleep in, or manage to get out and roam the town in her sleep.

"You guys never let me out!!" Hisana growled at her two half-asleep parents.

"Sorry, oh, but by the way only you two are going back to Soul Society. Since I got that thing for some vacation for two, I found someone willing to take the other ticket" Rukia replied, even though she still looked half-asleep.

"No fair, you guys get to go somewhere while I have to stay there! Just don't forget to pack a hair brush, you look like you have a rat's nest on your head" Hisana said.

Both her parents had hair that looked more like a fluff ball. After Hisana's comment Rukia tried to flatten out her matted hair, but as Hisana continued on by saying she never could figure out how one day they would have fluffed up hair but the next not, both her and Ichigo couldn't make eye contact with their daughter. Once Hisana had finished her rant, mainly because she noticed the many, many shades of red her parents were turning, a thought ran threw her mind.

"I just remembered, did you give Kimiko's and Soken's parents one of those ticket thingies?" she asked.

"I found one on the floor a couple of days ago, so why let it go to waste? Chances are Kimiko and Soken might somehow find a way to follow you, so just keep an eye out for them" Rukia replied.

In the back of her mind she knew the twins would follow Hisana since they were going to have nowhere to go at all, but that probably wouldn't be a problem, since the odds of there even being anyone still in Seireitei was slim to none.

After a couple of hours Hisana and Hitsugaya went back to Soul Society, and as Rukia had thought, Kimiko and Soken managed to follow her back there. The two probably wouldn't cause any problems, plus they had nowhere else to go, since both parents had no family left on either side nor did they have any friends willing to take them. Once the four had gotten there, nothing seemed right. It was completely silent; no one was there at all.

"So... you're the infamous mix, Hisana Misaki Kurosaki... and I thought my name was a pain to say" an unfamiliar voice said.

Hisana whipped around to see who it was who had said her name, only to see a man about the size of her father standing behind her. He had blue hair, and part of a mask on the right side of his face. Her mind searched for who this person matched name wise, and finally a name linked to this odd person.

"G-Grimmjow..." Hisana muttered as she stared at him.

"Grimmjow!" Hitsugaya growled as he drew his sword.

"Sorry, but I couldn't care less about having to deal with you... I just want to fight the girl" Grimmjow laughed back as his army of hollows and Arrancar showed up behind him.

The twins shook at the sight of it; they had heard horrible stories of those beasts, but never thought they would fight them. Luckily the four weren't the only ones left there; Neliel and Hanataro had also been left there, so they would be of some help to them.

"Now then little girl, stop staring at me, I want to see exactly how powerful you are" Grimmjow growled.

Hisana sighed for a second, and then pulled out her long, thin black blade. She knew this wouldn't end well if she didn't do this, so she slowly glanced back at the other five and ordered "Keep this a secret, or else you'll end up like him, a splatter on the road"

She then pulled the blade toward herself, and stroked it as if it were her pet, and muttered as quiet as possible "Sink your claws in, Shiro-Kuro Neko"

Out of nowhere what seemed like a tornado whirled around the orange haired girl, and once it had died down, no one exactly knew if they should run, or get out the cat-nip. Hisana now had cat ears, a cat tail, cat eyes, long nails, and huge fang teeth. Once the wind and dust was completely gone, everyone knew to run. Beside her stood a huge black and white feline that looked more frightening than a tiger.

"You still want a battle?" the large cat growled as it swung its long tail to and fro.

________________________________________________________________

sandface: and so begins the long awaited battle! oh, and the song from before I only put part of that lyrics, since it would take up the whole story to put them on. My Never belongs to Blue October.


	5. ending or is it?

sandface: final one guys, enjoy please. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, but Hisana Kurosaki, Kimiko and Soken Ishida, and Shiro-Kuro Neko belong to me.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Hisana's four friends were in shock to see what her sword release was. Only one even knew she had a release, which was Kimiko. She remembered the last time Hisana released her sword, and remembered the horrible bloodshed that happened because of it. The large feline glanced back at Kimiko for a second, its golden eyes piercingly cold.

"You again I see, did you bring me more food young child?" the feline asked.

Kimiko hid behind her brother after the feline spoke. She was the main reason of the bloodshed that day, and would never forgive herself for it.

"I never thought your sword would turn into a cat. But how exactly do you think you can fight be with a kitty?!" Grimmjow laughed.

"Very simple. Shiro-Kuro fellows my every order, and also... he has a tendency to eat his opponent" Hisana explained.

_Even her voice is different,_ Hitsugaya noticed. This was no longer the same Shinigami the four knew, this was someone who probably would kill without mercy. Again Grimmjow laughed at the idea that he would be killed by a cat. Shiro-Kuro growled as his enemy laughed in his face, and then glanced down at his master.

"Hisana-sama, may I kill this fool?" he asked while dipping his head in respect.

"You may, just do it quickly and no mess please" Hisana replied.

The large feline thanked her, and then raked his huge claws into Grimmjow. Blood flew like crazy once the feline pulled his paw back. Grimmjow never even thought that the cat could even scratch him, but now he knew this was no laughing matter. Quickly he pulled out his own sword, and tried to block the oncoming set of claws. The huge claws cut right threw the blade as if it were paper and then again cut his skin to bits.

"I forgot to mention, his claws can cut threw anything, be it metal or brick" Hisana added grimly. Her voice was as cold as ice, just as Shiro-Kuro's was.

_I can't fight this beast without a sword! I can't even go into my own release form without that stupid sword!!_ Grimmjow screamed in his mind. This battle had already been won when Shiro-Kuro clawed him. Shiro-Kuro let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, and picked his enemy like a mouse.

"Is this way of killing alright with you, Hisana-sama?" he asked threw his mouth of opponent.

"Of course, just don't leave anything behind" she replied.

In one echoing snap, Shiro-Kuro now had a meal and was happily ripping the meat off the bones. The others were disgusted at the sight of it, while Hisana didn't seem to even notice. She then glanced around at the rather large group of Arrancar, and ordered Shiro-Kuro to stop eating. The feline dropped his kill and stared at the large group of Arrancar, or in his eyes, food.

"Kill them too?" he asked and then swiped his tongue over his lips.

"Hitsugaya, Kimiko, Soken, Neliel, and Hanataro, do you want to deal with them or do you want Shiro-Kuro to?" Hisana asked.

"We'll deal with them!" the four replied at once. They didn't really want to watch the disgusting sight much more, and the only way not to notice would be to fight the rest of the enemy.

Before any of them could even begin to attack half the group of Arrancar had ran for their lives, only to be chased by the large feline. Again in a few echoing snaps he had a good pile of food going. So that the rest of the group wouldn't be easily killed off like mice, both Kimiko and Soken began shooting them down with arrows while Neliel and Hitsugaya began to slice threw some very easily.

"Thank you for the meal Hisana-sama. Anything else I can do for you?" Shiro-Kuro asked, again dipping his head in respect.

"For now you can stay here to make sure the battle goes smoothly, I don't need them to get hurt and have you not here to finish the fight" Hisana replied as she watched one friend in particular fight.

Shiro-Kure followed her gaze, and smiled slightly. "It won't work with one, but the other it will" he mewed quietly.

Hisana turned to face the black and white tom, and then glanced back at the fight. _Man, already the numbers have been cut in half,_ she thought as Hitsugaya slashed yet another Arrancar to bits. Before she could even give an order Shiro-Kuro ran out to help in the fight. Kimiko was losing her battle quickly, and thankfully the feline noticed and killed her opponent in one swift bite to the neck.

"Thank you" Kimiko said before she turned and began shooting another Arrancar down.

"No problem, Arrancar taste good" Shiro-Kuro replied and then took his meal back to where he had left the other half of his meal uneaten.

Despite the fact that Shiro-Kuro loved to kill, he was actually quite nice to ones he cared about. Whoever Hisana cared about he also did, almost all at least. Some, no matter how much Hisana cared about them; he flat out hated, and if given the chance, would kill quickly. He had done it before, and would oh so love to do it again. Before Shiro-Kuro even had a chance to walk past Hisana she ran past him. He glanced around at her four friends, and then noticed which one she was going to help.

Hitsugaya's opponent had managed to cut him, and in minutes Hisana clamped her fangs into his neck, killing him in seconds. She let go out the dead body, and spat out all the blood from her mouth. Once she had gotten all of the horrible blood out of her mouth she noticed something; that was one of the final Arrancar! Only two remained out of the hundreds, one was fighting Kimiko and Soken, and was near death. While the other Arrancar, Neliel seemed to be having fun fighting, even though she had told them she hated fighting. _This can't be it,_ Hitsugaya thought grimly. Since Hisana had not fought in the war nine years ago, she didn't know the true strength of these beasts, and the ones they had just fought fell too easily.

Right as Neliel drove her sword into the throat of the final breathing Arrancar, each and every one of them knew something wasn't right. For a minute it was silence, other than the crunching sounds coming from the feline enjoying his kill.

"Did you really think that was it?" the six heard in a laugh.

All of them turned to find where the voice had come from. Before them now stood the real army of Arrancar; Grimmjow included.

"So I've been eating fake Arrancar... isn't that nice to know?" Shiro-Kuro growled slightly as he pushed his food aside.

"How... we just killed all of you!!" Hisana growled at the large group.

"Well, right before the fight two of the army left, so we had to come up with something quickly. That was the something we came up with" Grimmjow ones that had left were Stark and Lilinette.

The six went silent for a second, trying to come up with a plan to end this battle quickly. If they had been easily able to kill the fake-army, then maybe the real one wouldn't be much worse?

"The only option is to let Shiro-Kuro take out most of them. I can deal with Grimmjow, he's wanted to fight me this whole time" Hisana whispered as best as possible.

"I'll deal with him, you won't stand a chance" Hitsugaya whispered back. He wasn't going to stand back and watch her get killed.

"I don't want you getting hurt having to fight that idiot, and besides, he said he _only_ wants to fight me" Hisana said a bit louder so that the rest didn't try to take over her fight.

Finally after another minute or so the group had a plan that they hoped would work, if not, then it was the end. Shiro-Kuro glanced at the whole army, and pin pointed some of the weakest. _Kimiko-san and Soken-kun will take on them, _he thought as he continued to watch the group. _And Neliel-san and Hitsugaya-sama will take on them,_ he concluded as he pin pointed the strongest ones. In a flash the feline was right in the midst of the army, and had already taken a few lives. His job was to take out as many as possible in a short amount of time so that he could help Hisana in her own fight.

Not long after the feline had began killing the other four joined in the fight. They knew which ones he wanted them to deal with, and as the feline had told them earlier, they were having zero problems in taking out their opponents. Shiro-Kuro noted that they were having no problems, and went back to his master to help in her fight.

"The kitten might have been able to take out the fakes, but he'll be no match for me!" Grimmjow laughed.

Hisana didn't a say a word, she merely nodded toward the black and white tom. Before another laugh came from Grimmjow his blood splattered on the ground. Shiro-Kuro licked the blood off his claws for a second, and then raked his claws again into his opponent. As if he were copying the first fight, Grimmjow quickly pulled out his sword to try to stop the oncoming claws. This time the feline's claws didn't destroy the blade. Because of that Shiro-Kuro quickly bit hold of the blade and bent it. If his claws wouldn't work for this fight, his fangs would. _Just likes the fakes I'm losing to a kitty!_ Grimmjow thought as the feline raked his claws into him again. If the cat wasn't going to kill him, he would die of blood loss at least.

"Afraid of losing to a cat?" Hisana asked.

"No, but I don't see how it's possible" her opponent replied.

After being clawed so many times he could no longer even stand. This battle had been won very easily, even though each and every one of them knew this was the real army.

"I never thought the kid of my worst enemy would be worst than him" Grimmjow growled as Shiro-Kuro batted at him a bit.

He was now just lying on the ground with a pool of blood around him. This had been the quickest fight in the history of Shinigami and Arrancar, but mainly because Shiro-Kuro had destroyed his weapon.

"I remember you; my parents told me about you a lot. My dad fought you so many times he lost count, is that the only reason you wanted to fight me? Did you think you could kill me to get revenge on them? Sadly, your idea didn't include the odds of me being stronger than you" Hisana replied as she called the feline back to her.

"Everyone thought you were just a stupid eight year old... and unless you can kill me, then you still are" Grimmjow growled at Hisana as he tried to get up for a second.

Hisana shook her head for a minute, and then finished the fight. In one swift bite to the neck she had won her battle. Once she had gotten the blood out of her mouth she noticed how the army of Arrancar had vanished. Some still remained, but only as lifeless dead bodies.

"The second you killed their leader they ran" Kimiko said as she held her shoulder.

Luckily Kimiko's hurt shoulder was the worst of the injuries. Everyone else either just had a couple of shallow cuts or weren't even hurt. Being that the injuries were so small, Hanataro easily healed them without a single problem. While he did that Shiro-Kuro rounded up the few bodies and got rid of them in a few hungry bites.

"That explains why everyone out of nowhere got a free vacation" Neliel said.

"True, but now we're stuck here alone" Soken added.

"We can always find some place to lock you in so that you really are alone" Hisana added after that.

"If I survived that fight then I can easily survive that!" Soken boasted.

"Hisana-sama-" "No Shiro-Kuro, you can't eat him" Hisana cut the feline off from asking if he could finally take out the annoying boy.

Shiro-Kuro has always hated Soken, no matter how much Hisana likes him. She has yet to ever figure out why that is, though if she doesn't keep the two far enough away there will be problems, again.

"I never thought your release would be a cat" Hitsugaya said as he glanced at the large feline.

"Kimiko didn't either. She was the only one who knew it was a cat... well... other than..." Hisana began to trail off after that.

Kimiko noticed that her friend must have been remembering the first time she released the feline, and what had happened. "Say about, two years ago, when Hisana first released her sword and we ended up with this big kitten, our friend wanted to fight her. Just a fun little fight, but Shiro-Kuro didn't know that, and killed him" Kimiko explained.

Shiro-Kuro glanced at the group, and then quickly went back to his original form. He never knew it was a mere play fight, if he had known he would have never killed the young child. Hisana sighed a bit, and then sheathed the long thin blade. The one thing she liked about her weapon was that when released, it doesn't get blood on it. Only the very tip of the blade had a small bit of blood on it, but other than that it was perfectly clean.

"Taicho, what you guys doing here?" Matsumoto asked as she dropped all of her bags on the ground.

"A better question is shouldn't you still be gone?" Hitsugaya asked.

"It was just a scam! Every last ticket was a scam, so in a few seconds everyone will be back" she replied as everyone began returning.

Every last one of them grumbled about how they would have loved to find who it was who set up the scam and hurt them. Once the main number of the Shinigami was gone a few who the small group knew showed up, also annoyed as ever.

"Sorry the vacation thingy was scam" Hisana said once she had found her mother out of the angry crowd.

"I should have known better, how else would have been possible for hundreds of tickets to anywhere be paid for? Wait... where'd all this blood come from?" Rukia asked once she noticed how the area seemed to be stained in the red substance.

"Well... you see... a huge group of Arrancar attacked and we got rid of them" Hisana replied, hoping her mother would believe her.

"Where did this blood come from?!" everyone heard someone yell.

Around that time captain Yamamoto came walking up. He too had been scammed like the rest, and then to find blood everywhere wasn't going to make him much happier.

"A big group of Arrancar attacked, and then I killed their leader, so they ran off" Hisana replied.

"If that's the case where are the bodies?" he asked.

"They were disposed of" Hitsugaya replied while shuddering at the image of Shiro-Kuro eating their enemy.

"I truly doubt an eight year old, twin seven years olds, a captain, a medic, and a former Espada took out a whole army of Arrancar, if that truly is what attacked" Yamamoto growled slightly.

"You would surprised" Hitsugaya muttered as he stared at the orange haired girl beside him.

"Would you like proof?" Neliel asked as she held up a few masks.

Even though the feline ate the remains of the enemy, he refused to touch the masks since they were like bones. Once the few people still around saw that they knew the group wasn't lying about the battle.

"Now that there is proof I have no choice but to believe your group. I normally wouldn't do this but I have feeling a few captains and vice-captains will have a say if I don't. Just as nine years ago I let Neliel join us, I will be kind this once and a couple of you get whatever you please" Yamamoto replied.

Everyone in shock to hear that, just as they were nine years ago when Neliel was allowed to join. The only thing the twins wanted was to merely go home, which was a simple thing. Hanataro was happy with everything was already, so that was done. Neliel only wanted to stay in the 8th division, which also was simple. The last two had their minds made up, and hoped they were allowed their wish.

"I would like to go home to the world of the living, along with my mother, and never have to deal with Soul Society again" Hisana said.

They all knew that was what she wanted, and luckily she was allowed that. For a second Hisana squealed like a little kid, and then hugged Rukia so tight that her mother begged her to let go so she could breathe. Finally it was Hitsugaya's turn, and all were waiting to hear what he was going to say. Before he could get a word out Hisana went up to him for a minute. A sad look was in her deep purple eyes, which he had never seen before.

"Just because I'm going doesn't mean you have Shiro-chan. You can stay here, its ok" Hisana muttered quietly.

The whole time she said that she tried to restrain from crying. Because she was going home the odds of her seeing her friend was slim to none. Hisana also knew exactly what he was going to say, and knew that they would never just let a captain walk out like nothing. For minute everyone was silent. They too knew exactly what Hitsugaya was going to say, and they all could see the sad looks in both their eyes.

"Well?" Yamamoto asked, now beginning to get impatient.

"I'll... save it for later on" Hitsugaya replied.

After that everyone left. Hisana said good bye to the friends she had made, and then returned home with her mother and two friends.

Night came slower than usual that night, and for some reason it was ice cold out. All the lights were out, and not a single person was still awake... almost. Hitsugaya sat in the same place the fight had taken place, and only stared at where the blood had been. Not long after everyone left Hanataro had to clean up the mess, but he had missed one thing. A bit of black and white cat hair was still on the ground near a wall.

"Taicho stop sitting out here its freezing!" Matsumoto said while wrapped in a coat.

"I work with ice, I like the cold" Hitsugaya replied, his gaze not leaving the ground.

"You'll see her again" she muttered before beginning to walk away.

That time Hitsugaya did look up, but then once he saw that his vice-captain had walked away he looked back at the ground. _Maybe I will see her again,_ Hitsugaya thought as he finally got up and left the once blood soaked area.

To Be Continued...

Torn between two worlds again:

Hisana heard a crash sound and stopped dead in her tracks. Kento stopped as well, and clung to her leg in fear. Again there was another crash, and this time Hisana wasn't going to let that monster go.

"Kento, stay here" she growled.

In a split second Hisana jumped out of her body and ran toward the crashing sound. _Why must she always do this?_ Kento wondered as he watched her run off. Within seconds she found the source of the noise. Hisana stared at the dark alley way for a minute, and then slowly walked down it. Since the alley way was so narrow she knew the crashing sound wasn't a hollow, it had to be a Shinigami. _Why don't they ever learn?_ Hisana wondered as she closed in on the Shinigami.

Even though she had nothing to do with Soul Society, she and her family still would kill the hollows that from time to time came around. Though some Shinigami thought they should now be in charge of killing the hollows in Karakura town, and every time they tried Hisana chased them out. Since it was so dark she could tell that the Shinigami was about her height, but not another detail. Quietly Hisana drew her slim black blade, and at the same time the other Shinigami did the same thing.

Hisana growled a bit, and swung her blade at her opponent. They did the same, only their attack had more force, causing her blade to come flying back toward her. The two for a minute continued to clash swords, until both had had enough and charged at each other. The sword clashed together again, but now the two stood face to face. Finally just a bit of light came into the dark alley, revealing who was who. Both stood in shock to see who they had been fighting.

"Hi-Hisana?" Hitsugaya asked.

"S-Shiro-ch-chan?" Hisana asked.

Neither were 100% sure if they were right about who was who, since they hadn't seen each other in fifteen years.

_______________________________________________________________

sandface: and I bet you thought this was the end forever! Torn Between Two Worlds Again will come out in a week or so, so please read nad review when it's out :)


End file.
